jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ki-Adi-Mundi
Ki-Adi-Mundi war ein cereanischer Jedi. Nach dem Beginn der Klonkriege mit der Schlacht von Geonosis, die er als einer der wenigen Jedi überlebte, kam er seinen Pflichten als General an der Front nach. Nach der Rückeroberung von Geonosis führte er die Eroberung der Industriewelt Mygeeto an, fiel aber im Zuge der Order 66 unter dem Feuer seiner eigenen Klonkrieger. Biografie Klonkriege Beginn des Krieges miniatur|Ki-Adi-Mundi wird mit einem Kanonenboot aus der Arena gerettet. Nachdem sich viele Systeme der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme kurz: KUS des ehemaligen Jedi Dooku angeschlossen hatten, traf sich eine Delegation des Jedi-Rats mit Palpatine, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass es nicht genug Jedi gab, um die Republik im Falle scheiternder Verhandlungen zu beschützen. Nach dem Ende ihres Treffens trat Senatorin Amidala ein, auf die zuvor ein Anschlag verübt worden war. Sie vermutete Dooku dahinter, doch versicherte Mundi ihr, dass er ein politischer Idealist und kein Mörder war. Nach einem weiteren Anschlag entdeckte Obi-Wan Kenobi auf seiner Suche eine Klonarmee für die Republik auf dem Planeten Kamino. Allerdings wurde er auf der Verfolgung des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett, der für die Attentate auf Amidala verantwortlich gemacht wurde, auf Geonosis gefangen genommen. Auch Skywalker und Amidala, die ihn nach einer Reise auf Naboo unterstützt hatten, gerieten in die Fänge der Geonosianer. Um zu verhindern, dass die beiden Jedi und die Senatorin in einer Gladiatorenarena hingerichtet wurde, begab sich Ki-Adi-Mundi mit zweihundert Jedi dorthin und versteckte sich auf der Tribüne. Auf ein Zeichen Mace Windus schaltete er sein Lichtschwert ein und schloss sich dem Kampf gegen die feindlichen Kampfdroiden an. Nach dem erfolglosen Angriff wurden er und Plo Koon gefangen genommen und zurück in die Arena gebracht, wo sich die überlebenden zwanzig Jedi in einem Kreis gesammelt hatten. Allerdings trafen Kanonenboote der Klonarmee unter Yodas Führung ein, woraufhin sich Mundi weiter verteidigte und sich mit dem Großmeister, Windu und Kit Fisto auf ein Schiff begab. Nachdem ihr Kanonenboot in einem Aufmarschgebiet gelandet war, verließ er mit Windu und Fisto das Schiff und besprach sich mit den Soldaten, um gleich eine eigene Einheit in den Kampf zu führen. Ki-Adi-Mundi nahm seine Pflichten als Jedi-General auf und befehligte Klontruppen in Kampfgebieten. Trotzdem nahm er weiterhin über Hologramm an den Ratssitzungen teil. Rückkehr nach Geonosis links|miniatur|Ki-Adi-Mundi und seine Soldaten dringen in die Höhlen vor. Im Zuge des Krieges erhoben sich einst als sicher geltende Welten erneut gegen die Republik. Darunter befand sich auch die Wüstenwelt Geonosis , dessen Widerstand gegen die Invasoren und die Treue zu den Separatisten die Republik unterschätzt hatte. Unter der Führung des Separatisten-Anführers Poggle dem Geringeren erbauten die Geonosianer ihre Droidenfabriken neu auf, um neuartige Waffen gegen die ausgedünnte Klonarmee ins Feld zu bringen. Ki-Adi-Mundi wurde durch seine Gefangennahme in der Ersten Schlacht von Geonosis besonders angespornt und verbrachte Stunden damit, die Berichte des Geheimdienstes zu studieren und mit Kommandant Jet die Strategie zu besprechen, wie sie die Verteidigung der Geonosianer umgehen und ihre Schwachstellen finden können,The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia damit er später auf alles vorbereitet war. Er hielt es für bedauerlich, dass die Unterschätzung der Geonosianer und das Hinwegsehen über ihre Loyalität zu den Separatisten zu einer weiteren Schlacht führen würde. Der Cereaner hatte Respekt vor den Geonosianern und ihrer Kampfstärke,The Clone Wars – Official Episode Guide weshalb für die massive Invasion vier Jedi-Generäle und ihre Kloneinheiten zum Einsatz kamen. Nachdem die Flotte den Orbit von Geonosis erreicht hatte, bedauerten Mundi und Obi-Wan Kenobi, welche Folgen die Rückeroberung haben würde, als Anakin Skywalker mit seiner Padawan Ahsoka Tano eintraf, die einen Wettstreit um die Abschüsse ihrer Staffeln in der Schlacht von Dorin diskutierten. Danach berieten sie mit dem Flottenkommando des Äußeren Randes den Angriff. Die Angriffstrupps von Mundi, Kenobi und Skywalker sollten von drei Fronten zuschlagen , um die Verteidigungslinien zu durchbrechen, und sich am Landepunkt vor der Fertigungsanlage sammeln, um dann den finalen Schlag gegen die Fabrik einzuleiten und den Schildgenerator außer Kraft zu setzen, damit die Anlage von den Läufern zerstört werden konnte. Obwohl der Einsatz gleich dreier Generäle eine riskante Entscheidung war, musste die Republik Poggle ergreifen, damit sich Geonosis nicht noch einmal erhob. Ki-Adi-Mundi sollte mit seinen Truppen von Norden her eintreffen und versammelte sich mit seinen Truppen im Hangar. Als ihm Admiral Wulff Yularen viel Glück für die Mission wünschte, erwiderte der Cereaner, dass es so etwas wie Glück nicht gebe , bevor er kurz nach Kenobi und Skywalker ebenfalls aufbrach. Der Beschuss der geonosianischen Verteidigung war nach Mundis Einschätzung jedoch zu massiv, wodurch auch sein Kanonenboot , die Separatist Nightmare , von den Abwehrgeschützen beschädigt wurde. Als der Cereaner die Landung befahl, wurde es an der Backbordseite getroffen und nunmehr flugunfähig zu einer Bruchlandung gezwungen. Jet konnte Kommandant Cody noch anweisen, die Panzer auf den Boden zu bringen, da Skywalkers Trupp ebenfalls abgestürzt war. Nach ihrer Landung versorgten die Klonkrieger die Verletzten der Kanonenboote, die ebenfalls unter Beschuss geraten waren, und sammelten sich für einen erneuten Angriff. Der Jedi-Meister, der durch den Absturz selbst verletzt worden war, erfuhr davon, dass es vermutlich nur Kenobis Trupp zur Landezone geschafft hatte, während sich Skywalker mit seinen verbliebenen Truppen durchkämpfte. Er befahl daraufhin, die Verletzten in die Läufer zu bringen und mit den verbliebenen Klonkriegern auf eine nahe Anhöhe zu gehen, wo er Skywalkers Trupp zu treffen hoffte. Trotz ihrer Bruchlandung mussten er und seine Männer die Landezone erreichen und sich den anderen Truppen anschließen, auch wenn sie dabei mit den Geonosianern in Nahkämpfe verwickelt werden würde. Während Mundi die Krähenfüße der Geonosianer mit seinem Lichtschwert zu Fall brachte , um den Läufern Platz zu gewähren, versuchte Jet vergeblich, Verstärkung aus der Luft anzufordern. An einem Höhlensystem angekommen ließen sie eine Staffel Soldaten an den Panzern zurück , um den längeren Weg zurückzulegen , während sie durch die Höhlen die Landezone erreichen wollten. Ki-Adi-Mundis Instinkt sagte ihm zwar, dass der Weg durch die Höhlen am schnellsten sein würde, doch wusste er auch, dass er dort auf die Geonosianer treffen würde. Sein Lichtschwert als Leuchtquelle nutzend begab sich der Jedi-Meister voran in die Höhle, als die Klonkrieger ein Flügelschlagen auf ihren Sensoren bemerkten. Gleichzeitig griffen die Geonosianer an und trugen die Klonsoldaten fort, doch half ihnen der Cereaner, die Angreifer zu töten, und befahl, sich weiterzubewegen und nicht stehenzubleiben. Innerhalb der Höhlen trafen sie jedoch auf stärkeren Widerstand, woraufhin Mundi sich mit seinem Lichtschwert verteidigte, um die Geonosianer, die aus dem Hinterhalt mit ihren Schallwerfern angriffen, abzuwehren. Am Ende der Höhle angekommen wies er die Flammentruppen an, die verbliebenen Verteidiger anzugreifen. Die Soldaten schalteten die Geonosianer daraufhin mit ihren Flammenwerfern aus, sodass sie bis zur Anhöhe vordringen konnten. Dort kontaktierte er Skywalker und berichtete über einen zeitweiligen Funkausfall, erkannte aber die umkämpfte Landezone. Daraufhin entsandte Yularen auf Skywalkers Anfrage eine Jägerstaffel dorthin, um die Droiden und ihre geonosianischen Verbündeten zu töten und den zurückgedrängten Klontruppen freien Weg zu geben. Als Ki-Adi-Mundis und Skywalkers Trupp an der Landezone eintrafen, wo Kenobis Männer bereits eine Wagenburg errichtet hatten, gab der Cereaner seinen Soldaten die weiteren Befehle. In den anschließenden Lagebesprechung formierten sich die erschöpften Truppen neu,The Clone Wars – Die spannendsten Missionen sodass Anakin Skywalker eine kleine Gruppe von Angreifern durch den Schild führen und die Scanner der Geschütze der stören sollte, damit die Läufer den Generator zerstörten und Ki-Adi-Mundi die restlichen Truppen mit den Kanonenbooten ins Feld führen konnte. Der Cereaner beobachtete mit seinen Soldaten die Lage zunächst von einer Anhöhe aus und gab Anakin Skywalker schließlich den Befehl, mit seiner Padawan und den Klonkriegern anzugreifen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, die Geschütze außer Gefecht zu setzen, sodass die anrückenden Läufer den Schildgenerator zerstören konnten. Daraufhin führte der Jedi-Meister die verbliebenen Truppen mit den Kanonenbooten in den Kampf und zwang die Geonosianer zur Kapitulation. Beim Abtransport der Verwundeten wurde der Cereaner Zeuge, wie Skywalker und Ahsoka erneut über ihre Abschusszahl redeten. Während der Jedi-Ritter 55 Feinde getötet hatte, war es Ahsoka gelungen, sechzig Gegner auszuschalten, auch wenn Skywalker die gegnerischen Opfer des Luftschlags für sich beanspruchte. Ki-Adi-Mundi stützte Kenobi, mit dem er seine Wunden auskurieren sollte, auch wenn Skywalker ihnen einschärfte, sie nach der Zerstörung der Hauptfabrik wiedersehen zu wollen. Daraufhin teilte der Cereaner Skywalker mit, dass sein Ergebnis bei 65 lag. Der Jedi-Ritter sprach ihm als Dank seinen immerwährenden Respekt aus, doch obwohl Mundi dies für einen verwunderlichen Preis hielt, gratulierte ihm Kenobi zu der seltenen Ehre. Nach einer Heilungszeit im Bacta-Tank wollte der Cereaner allerdings zurück auf das Schlachtfeld und schloss sich wieder den anderen Jedi an, die den Widerstand der Geonosianer inzwischen gebrochen hatten und nun auf der Suche nach Poggle waren. Daher studierte er die strategischen Karten und Gegebenheiten. Kenobi, der über die schnelle Genesung seines Ordensbruders überrascht war, hatte Mundi nicht erwartet, der allerdings weiterhin auf die Heilung seiner Soldaten hoffte. Um eine dritte Eroberung von Geonosis zu verhindern, studierten sie Poggles Fluchtweg, der anscheinend zu keinem Ziel führte. Die Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli informierte sie jedoch darüber, dass sie eine Munitionskiste entdeckt hatte, woraufhin die Jedi erkannten, dass er sich zum Vortor-Tempel begeben wollte. Mundi wunderte sich darüber, weil nach seiner Ansicht nichts im Tempel den Angriff der Klontruppen überlebt haben konnte. Zwar empfing Skywalker Signale eines aufziehenden Sandsturms, weshalb Mundi von der weiteren Verfolgung abriet, doch begab sich Unduli trotzdem auf seine Fährte. Nachdem ihr Kontakt durch den Sandsturm abgebrochen war, machte sich Skywalker Sorgen über ihren Verbleib. Der Cereaner mahnte jedoch zur Geduld in dieser heiklen Operation, da sie sicherlich bald mehr erfahren würden. Auch Kenobis Vermutungen teilte er nicht, da aus seiner Sicht noch kein Grund zur Sorge bestand. Schließlich wurden sie erneut von Unduli kontaktiert, die sich nun im Tempel befand, wo sie Poggles Spur jedoch in die Katakomben verloren hatte. Ki-Adi-Mundi und Obi-Wan Kenobi mahnten sie zur Vorsicht, als Unduli des Schrei ihres Begleiters, dem Klonsoldaten Buzz, vernahm und der Kontakt abbrach. Kenobi und Skywalker führten nach dem Ende des Sandsturms , der die Truppen in der Kommandobasis gefangen hielt, eine Gruppe Soldaten in den Vortor-Tempel, wo sie die Jedi-Meisterin befreien und Poggle gefangen nehmen konnten. Nach der Zerstörung der Droidenfabriken, die den Sieg der Republik bedeuteten, überwachte Mundi mit den anderen Jedi, zu denen sich auch wieder Ahsoka und Undulis Padawan Barriss Offee gesellt hatten, den Abtransport des politischen Gefangenen. Allerdings eröffnete der cereanische Meister den anderen Jedi, dass Mace Windu auf Dantooine in Schwierigkeiten geraten war und medizinische Hilfe benötige. Um Poggle schnellstmöglich nach Coruscant zu überführen und ihm den Prozess zu machen, sollten Ahsoka und Barriss die medizinische Fregatte TB-73 zur Ord-Cestus-Medstation begleiten, während der Rest der Jedi erst nach der Auslieferung Poggles zu ihnen stoßen sollte. Die Besorgnis von Kenobi, Unduli und Skywalker, deren Kontakt zur Fregatte auf dem Weg nach Coruscant abgebrochen war, wurde von Ki-Adi-Mundi nur ungern geteilt, der das Verhör des bis dahin schweigsamen Erzherzogs als deutlich wichtigere Aufgabe ansah. Als Geonosianer war er gegen die Macht resistent. Als Skywalker davon erfuhr, dass geonosianische Hirnwürmer die Klonkrieger übernommen hatten, setzte er die Macht gegen den gefangenen Poggle ein, um ihn zur Aussage zu zwingen. Er erfuhr, dass die Parasiten nach der Zerstörung des Tempels einen neuen Wirt gesucht hatten, entging aber den Fragen von Luminara Unduli und Ki-Adi-Mundi, wie er den Gefangenen zum Reden gebracht hatte. Der Jedi-Kreuzer, auf dem Poggle überführt werden sollte, begab sich daraufhin zur Ord-Cestus-Medstation, wo die Würmer von Ahsoka vernichtet werden konnten. Der Jedi-Meister war einer Notfallkonferenz beteiligt, in der er eine Botschaft von General Grievous verfolgte, in der er den Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth folterte. Auf einen Hinweis von Plo Koons Adjutant Wolffe bemerkte er auch, dass Koth Handzeichen gab, um die Jedi von seinem Standort zu berichten. Daraufhin bereiteten Kenobi, Skywalker und Gallia eine Eingreiftruppe vor, um Grievous zu stellen und Koth zu befreien. Ki-Adi-Mundi nahm über Hologramm an einer Besprechung teil, in der das Vorgehen entlang der Hydianischen Handelsstraße besprochen wurde. Die Konferenz wurde jedoch von Skywalkers Astromechdroiden R2-D2 unterbrochen, woraufhin Mundi fragende Blicke mit Aayla Secura austauschte. Er spielte eine Nachricht ab, in der Skywalker um Hilfe für sich und Mace Windu bat, die auf Vanqor in eine Notlage geraten waren. Nachdem die Jedi eine Nachricht abgefangen hatten, die einen Jahrtausende alten Notfallcode beinhaltete, war der Cereaner an der Jedi-Ratssitzung beteiligt und über die Botschaft überrascht. Das Gremium entsendete daraufhin Kenobi, Skywalker und Ahsoka in den Äußeren Rand, um den Ursprung der Nachricht zu untersuchen. Als Anakin Skywalker und dessen Padawan Ahsoka Tano vom Rat nach Onderon geschickt wurden, war Mundi auch anwesend. Yodas Vision Der Hohe Rat der Jedi, unter ihnen auch Ki-Adi-Mundi behandelte gerade die Sithhierarchie, als Meister Yoda dem Thema nicht folgen konnte und gedankenverloren abschweifte. Diese simple Geste bereitete Mundi große Sorgen und verwirrte ihn. Später, als der Rat erneut tagte, gestand Yoda, die Stimme des verstorbenen Qui-Gon Jinns gehört zu haben. Der Rat und vor allem Mundi zweifelte an dieser Tatsache, und auch nach einer gemeinsamen Meditation gelang es keinen die Stimme zu vernehmen. Schließlich vermutete der Meister einen Angriff der Sith, diese Aussage wurde aber großteils abgelehnt. Trotzdem brachte man Yoda in die Krankenstation, um die Stimme auf physische oder psychische Anomalien zurückführen zu können. Mundi wohnte dieser Untersuchung bei, und wieder brachte er seine Zweifel vor, und Kenobi hielt erneut zu Yoda, doch auch er stimmte der leitenden Medizinerin Rig Nema zu, einen Reizentzug durchzuführen. Diesem wohnte der cereanische Meister auch bei, als sich allerdings Yodas Vitalwerte stark verschlechterten, wurde der Versuch abgebrochen. Später kontaktierte er noch unter anderen Mace Windu, welcher zu einer Sitzung des Obersten Kanzlers eingeladen wurde, und brachte ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge. Später flüchtete Yoda aus dem Tempel, trotz Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, und brach mit seinem Schiff nach Dagobah auf. miniatur|rechts|[[Yoda sieht Ki-Adi-Mundi in der Menge.]] Der Meister erschien in den später noch in einer Vision Yodas, welche von den Machtpriestern als Prüfung gedacht war. In der Vision wurde er von Katooni auf die Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels geführt. Dort waren viele Jedi, darunter auch der Cereaner, versammelt. Doch der Großmeister gab sich nicht seinen Glücksgefühlen hin und erkannte die Illusion. Dadurch veränderten sich die freundlichen Mienen aller Jedi. Selbst Mundi blickte zornig zu Yoda. Kurz darauf endete die Vision und der Großmeister hatte seine Prüfung bestanden. Eroberung von Mygeeto Im letzten Kriegsjahr leitete Ki-Adi-Mundi die Eroberung des separatistischen Industrieplaneten Mygeeto. Nachdem die Soldaten die feindlichen Partikelkanonen ausgeschaltet hatten, um die Ankunft des Jedi-Meisters zu ermöglichen, führte der Cereaner seine Truppen an. Sein Ziel war der Schildgenerator eines Energiekollektors, mit dessen Zerstörung er das Heranrücken der Fahrzeuge ermöglichte, bevor er seinen Kommandoposten als Aussichtspunkt zur Stürmung des Kollektors einnahm. Allerdings verhielt sich der Rat wachsam gegenüber Palpatine und sah seine Suche nach mehr Macht kritisch, als er Skywalker als seinen persönlichen Vertreter im Rat einsetzen wollte. Als angesehenes Mitglied des Rates äußerte er Bedenken an seiner Aufnahme. Seiner Meinung nach erforderten verzweifelte Zeiten aber verzweifelte Pläne, sodass man mit seiner Macht den Sith-Lord im Senat bezwingen wollte. Daher wohnte er seiner Ernennung zum Ratsmitglied seiner Ernennung bei und teilte danach mit, dass alle Systeme der Republik abgesucht worden waren, aber sich trotzdem noch keine Anzeichen von Grievous fanden. Yoda riet ihm daraufhin, die äußeren Systeme zu durchsuchen Daraufhin brachte er die Invasion von Kashyyyk zur Sprache, woraufhin Yoda zu den Wookiees reisen wollte, um die Welt zu befreien. Danach erfuhr er, dass Grievous auf Utapau aufgespürt worden war , sodass er Kenobi für dessen Verfolgung vorschlug. In einer Lagebesprechung, in der Mundi erfuhr, dass Grievous von Kenobi aufgespürt worden war, berieten er und Windu über ihr Vorgehen nach Grievous' Tod. Die Jedi wollten Palpatine vielleicht sogar absetzen , falls er seine Vollmachten nach dem Tod von Grievous nicht wieder abgeben würde. Mundi erkannte, dass die Jedi den Senat übernehmen müssten, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Dies würde als Verrat gedeutet werden und die Entwicklung der Republik darstellen. rechts|miniatur|Ki-Adi-Mundi wird von seinen Truppen verraten. Als Bacara persönlich von Palpatine die Order 66 erhielt, die alle Jedi als Verräter brandmarkte, zögerte er kurz mit dessen Ausführung. Er fühlte sich nach dem vermeintlichen Putsch der Jedi von Ki-Adi-Mundi verraten und gedachte seinen Kameraden, die unter seinem Kommando gestorben waren. Aufgrund siner Stärke passten die Soldaten einen günstigen Moment ab, um den Jedi-Meister überraschend zu überwältigen. Während Ki-Adi-Mundi auf einer schmalen Brücke einigen Tri-Droiden nachstellte , um die Anlage des Bankenverbandes zu übernehmen , richteten die Klonsoldaten ihre Waffen auf ihn und eröffneten das Feuer. Ki-Adi-Mundi, der von dem Verrat seiner Truppen völlig überrascht wurde, wehrte die Schüsse zunächst ab und tötete zwei Soldaten durch Querschläger, bevor er unter dem Beschuss zusammenbrach. Eigenschaften Ki-Adi-Mundi war ein angesehener, tapferer und nobler Jedi, der als einer der größten Jedi-Meister galt. Er war misstrauisch, stoisch und mürrisch, aber auch dafür bekannt, die Regeln zu befolgen, selbst wenn er sie nicht verstand und in jeder Situation geduldig zu bleiben. Er befolgte den Kodex der Jedi. Trotzdem hielt er dies für schwierig, auch wenn die Macht ihn und seine Waffe führte und sein stärkster Verbündeter war. Er war nobel und treu, weshalb es ihn schmerzte, einen Ordensbruder belügen zu müssen. Aus seiner Sicht gab es kein Glück, da alles nur auf das richtige Handeln ankam. Er vertraute auf seine Instinkte , die ihm den schnellsten, wenn auch nicht den einfachsten Weg verrieten. Als Wächter des Friedens zeigte er sich willensstark und humorvoll, hatte aber Respekt vor seinem Gegner und versuchte, einen Konflikt erst friedlich zu beenden, bevor er zu den Waffen griff. Seine Galaktische Marineinfanterie unter dem Befehl von General Ki-Adi-Mundi und Kommandant Bacara war als schnelle Eingreiftruppe im Äußeren Rand für planetare Angriffe und das Entern feindlicher Schiffe zuständig. Zur Bestürzung des Jedi-Meisters versetzte der Klonoffizier Soldaten, die nicht seinen Erwartungen entsprachen, in andere Einheiten. Aufgrund seiner ARC-Ausbildung verfügte er allerdings über besondere offensive Taktiken und Strategien, für die ihn der Cereaner für ein Wunder hielt. Daher unterhielten die beiden eine von Respekt, aber auch Auseinandersetzungen geprägte Beziehung. Ki-Adi-Mundi kämpfte mit seinen Soldaten an vorderster Front und konnte selbst in einer ernsten Situation seinen Mut erhalten, sich neu ordnen und zurückschlagen, indem er sich mit der Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht brachte. Hinter den Kulissen links|miniatur|200px|Ein frühes Konzept von Ki-Adi-Mundi. *Als faszinierender und mächtiger Jedi-Ritter sollte Ki-Adi-Mundi ursprünglich eine künstlerische Neuinterpretation des älteren Obi-Wan Kenobi sein. Der Konzeptzeichner Iain McCaig fügte dem Jedi noch walähnliche Merkmale hinzu, wodurch er ein neuen, einzigartigen Charakter schuf. *„Mundi“ ist lateinisch und bedeutet Welt. Der Galactic Campaign Guide gab ihm hingegen die cereanische Bedeutung von Intelligenz, Willenskraft oder Geisteskraft, während Ki für Geist und Adi für Gesundheit steht. *Unter den Autoren der RPG-Quellenbücher besitzt Ki-Adi-Mundi eine Skriptimmunität, sodass er lediglich für kurze Gefechte eingesetzt werden darf. Stattdessen dient er zur Einführung der verschiedenen Geschichten. *In den frühen Konzepten besaß Mundi noch eine Augenklappe. Auch sollte Ki-Adi-Mundi ein Dactillion reiten, die Konzepte wurden jedoch nie umgesetzt. *Für die Szenen aus Die Rache der Sith, in der Ki-Adi-Mundi über ein Hologramm an den Ratssitzungen teilnimmt, wurde Silas Carson, der Ki-Adi-Mundi verkörperte, nachträglich gedreht und dann mit der Bluescreen-Technik eingesetzt.The Art of Revenge of the Sith miniatur|rechts|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi *Obwohl Ki-Adi-Mundi in Angriff der Klonkrieger ein blaues Lichtschwert führt, wird die Waffe beim Eintreffen der Kanonenboote für einen kurzen Moment grün dargestellt. *In Angriff der Klonkrieger gibt es eine geschnittene Szene, in der Ki-Adi-Mundi und Plo Koon in Begleitung einiger anderer Jedi das Droiden-Kontrollschiff angreifen. Obwohl die Szene aus der endgültigen Version des Films herausgeschnitten wurde, wird der Einsatz aufgrund der Erwähnung in anderen Quellen bestätigt. *Ursprünglich sollte Ki-Adi-Mundi in der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie The Clone Wars]] bereits in der Episode Der Holocron-Raub auftreten. Dem Skript nach sollte er an einer Ratssitzung teilnehmen, doch war sein Animationsmodell noch nicht vorbereitet. *In der Folge Kampf und Wettkampf, die schließlich seinen ersten Auftritt darstellte, wird Kenobis Kanonenboot, die Bad Kitty, schwer beschädigt zu einer Bruchlandung gezwungen, woraufhin es der Jedi und seine Soldaten zurücklassen. Bei der anschließenden Stürmung des Schildgenerators landet Ki-Adi-Mundi allerdings in einem Kanonenboot, das dieselben Zeichnungen wie auf dem abgeschossenen Schiff aufweist. *Ki-Adi-Mundi ist in der Folge Kampf und Wettkampf davon überzeugt, dass es sowas wie Glück nicht gäbe, nachdem ihm Wullf Yularen noch vor Mundis Aufbruch nach Geonosis viel Glück gewünscht hatte. Nur wenige Minuten später in der Folge stürtzt das Kanonenboot des Jedi-Meisters ab und Ki-Adi-Mundi hofft mit etwas Glück zu Anakin Skywalkers Position gelangenzukönnen. So widerspricht er sich in seiner Behauptung. *In der Originalversion der Serie wird Ki-Adi-Mundi von Brian George synchronisiert, in der deutschen Version von Norbert Gescher. *Im Episodenführer zu Vermächtnis des Terrors wird gesagt, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi gemeinsam mit Ki-Adi-Mundi die Einheit zur Suche nach Luminara Unduli anführt. Allerdings handelt es sich dabei um Skywalker, nicht um den Cereaner. *Ki-Adi-Mundis Augenfarbe wechselt zwischen den Quellen. Während er in den Filmen graue und zuweilen auch gelbe Augen hat, besitzt er in The Clone Wars blaue Augen. *Nach Die Dunkle Bedrohung wurden zahlreiche Action-Figuren zu Ki-Adi-Mundi hergestellt, die heute Sammlerpreise in Höhe von 25 Euro erreichen. Ebenso wurde er in anderen Merchandising-Produkten verwendet, die seit der Premiere von Die Dunkle Bedrohung veröffentlicht wurden. *Ki-Adi-Mundi ist in drei der LEGO-Spiele – LEGO Star Wars – Das Videospiel, das später in LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga integriert wurde, und LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars – spielbar, nachdem er im Laden erworben wurde. Der Preis für den Cereaner beträgt 40.000 LEGO-Studs. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Ki-Adi-Mundi es:Ki-Adi-Mundi fi:Ki-Adi-Mundi fr:Ki-Adi-Mundi hu:Ki-Adi-Mundi it:Ki-Adi-Mundi ja:キ＝アディ＝ムンディ nl:Ki-Adi-Mundi no:Ki-Adi mundi pl:Ki-Adi-Mundi pt:Ki-Adi-Mundi ru:Ки-Ади-Мунди sv:Ki-Adi-Mundi vi:Ki-Adi-Mundi Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Cereaner Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Opfer der Order 66 Kategorie:Kanon